The amount of media content (e.g., video content) available on mobile devices is growing. However, a network often cannot provide constant bandwidth to a mobile device to play the media content over the network. As network speed and/or available bandwidth from a network varies, the quality of video content received on a mobile device can be reduced. One solution is to implement adaptive bitrate (ABR) streaming which can be implemented to deliver different quality media content to a mobile device based on available bandwidth (e.g., the quality of video provided to a mobile device can be varied based on the available bandwidth of a network). For example, a lower bitrate and lower video quality can be presented to a mobile device when network bandwidth drops. Similarly, a higher bitrate and higher video quality can be presented to a mobile device for higher available network bandwidth.
However, testing ABR streaming on mobile devices brings various challenges. For example, different mobile devices can include multiple hardware configurations and/or multiple software customizations. As such, differences in hardware and/or software implementations in mobile devices can cause incompatibilities in video services provided to mobile devices. Furthermore, mobile devices are often required to meet guidelines to ensure adequate video quality for mobile device users. However, conventional methods of testing video quality for different mobile devices are inefficient and/or are often difficult to successfully implement.